


Only You

by trashycatarcade



Series: Domestic Shance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Service Dogs, Teacher Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Lance comes across a problem at school. Lance and Shiro realize how smitten they are with each other.





	Only You

Lance watched his kids file out of the classroom and sighed. One last student trailed behind and slowly,  
packing up his backpack and obviously going much slower than he needed to. Lance walked up to him,  
his name was Stephen and he was a good worker, he got along with all the other kids even though he  
was a little shy.

  
“Stephen, you’re going to miss the bus buddy.” Lance said. Stephen didn’t look up from his cubby, just  
continued to pack up his things, pencil by pencil. “Stephen, is something wrong?” 

“Nope.” He said quietly. 

“Are you sure? If you need to talk to someone, you know I’m here.” Lance reassured him. “But, the  
buses leave in eight minutes and I don’t want you to miss yours, okay?” 

“Okay.” Stephen zipped up his backpack, wrestled his coat on, and Lance walked him down to the  
buses in the back of the school. He watched him trudge outside and get on his bus before walking back  
to his classroom. 

Lance sat down at his desk and pulled out his binder of his student’s contact information. He found  
Stephen’s sheet and dialed the number on the provided school phone. The line rung a few times before  
someone answered. 

“Hi, this is Mr. McClain, I’m calling about Stephen.” Lance opened.

  
“Oh, um is something wrong with Stephen?” A woman’s voice answers, Lance assumes it’s Stephen’s  
Mom.

  
“Well, I was just calling to make sure everything is alright at home, Stephen was just acting kind of  
down today.” Lance explained.

  
“Our dog actually passed away over the weekend, we’d had him since before Stephen was born and we  
had to put him down Friday night. I thought he would be fine at school, he loves being there so much I  
thought it would cheer him up. I’ll have to talk to him when he gets home.”

  
“Oh, I’m really sorry to hear that. Thank you for telling me that.” Lance finishes up the call and already  
he’s forming a plan to help Stephen. He’s startled by the chime of his phone alerting him that he had an  
incoming text. He checked his phone and it was Shiro letting him know he was waiting for him in the  
front of the school.  
Lance collected his things he needed and pulled his jacket on, then headed to the front parking lot. He  
walked to Shiro’s car and threw his bag in the backseat with Peachy and then slumped into the  
passenger seat.

  
“Long day?” Shiro asked, shifting the car into drive.

  
“That’s an understatement. Winter is beautiful, but it actually makes kids ten times wilder, they have all  
this pent up energy to get out and they can’t run around outside for hours after school because a. it gets  
dark at like 4:30 and b. it’s too cold.” Lance ranted. Shiro laughed a little sympathetically.

“Yeah, laugh it up mister, you’re the one who has to deal with me being cranky.” Shiro rolled his eyes  
and glanced over to his boyfriend.

  
The drive to Shiro’s wasn’t much longer, Lance distracted himself by reaching to the back and petting  
Peachy. Shiro parked carried in Lance’s bag while Lance took Peachy to the backyard, freeing her of  
her working harness and giving her time to run around. A minute later, Yue and Atlas came running out  
the back door to join Peachy in some play time, getting thoroughly soaked in snow and slipping around  
on icy patches. Lance smiled at the ridiculous dogs… Then it hit him.

  
…

  
“Stephen, why don’t you eat lunch with me today,” Lance suggested, stopping the student before he  
had followed the other kids to the lunchroom. He nodded and followed Lance back to the classroom  
where Lance led them to the back table meant for group work. Stephen sat down and opened up his  
lunchbox, taking out all of its contents.

  
“Where’s your lunch Mr. McClain?” Stephen asked.

  
“My friend is actually bringing my lunch today, he should be here in a few minutes.” Lance answered  
and as if on cue, there’s a knock at the classroom door. Lance smiled and got up to greet Shiro and lead  
him in. “Stephen this is my friend Mr. Shirogane.”

  
Stephen looked up from his PB and J curiously, ignoring Shiro to look at Peachy.

  
“And this is Peachy.” Lance introduced her. Shiro handed Lance his lunch and then walked back to the  
table with Lance.

  
“Why do you have a dog?” Stephen had completely forgotten his lunch now, hyper focused on Peachy.

  
“Peachy is my service dog, she helps me stay calm when I start to feel anxious.” Shiro replied,  
obviously it was a little more complicated than that, but Stephen was eight, so they kept it simple.  
“Usually when she’s working other people aren’t allowed to pet her because she gets distracted, but if  
you want, I can take her working harness off and you can pet her?” Shiro offered. Stephen nodded  
excitedly and Shiro grinned.  
Shiro took off Peachy’s working harness and she shook off a little before wagging her tail. Lance  
smiled encouragingly to Stephen, giving him the go-ahead. Stephen crouched down to pet Peachy and  
she happily pressed up against Stephen for more pets.

Shiro sat down next to Lance so he could steal a  
few bites of his lunch. “Thanks for going along with this,” Lance said quietly to Shiro.  
“It wasn’t any trouble.”

  
…

  
Shiro stayed until about five minutes before lunch ended, Lance figured that Stephen should have a  
little time to actually eat his lunch, and that wouldn’t happen if Peachy was still there. Shiro also  
needed a few extra minutes to drive back to his work before his own lunch break was over. Lance  
walked Shiro to the doorway and they said a quick goodbye, knowing they would see each other again  
in only a couple hours.

Stephen scarfed down his lunch once Shiro and Peachy were gone and Lance held back a laugh.

  
“Mr. McClain?” Stephen sad suddenly, mouth still half full.

  
“Yeah Stephen?”

  
“Can I see Peachy again sometime?”

  
“Maybe, we’ll have to see bud. Did you like her?” Lance sat back down at the table.

  
“I did! She was so cute!” He nodded excitedly.

  
“Good,” Lance smiled. It hit 11:30, so Lance let Stephen know that it was time for recess. Stephen  
packed his lunch stuff up and put it back in his cubby, then he got his snow pants, boots, and jacket on.  
Lance walked him down to the door leading to the playground, then returned to his classroom.

  
…

  
The rest of the day went well, Stephen seemed like he was in a better mood. Lance knew this wouldn’t  
completely solve his problems, but to give Stephen a little happiness for the day made Lance happy. He  
really cared for his students, they were so young and Lance wanted them to feel good about school by  
making sure they know that they’re cared for and worried about.

  
Shiro had dropped Lance off at his own apartment that afternoon, they both had a larger workload for  
the night and knew they needed time to work. When Lance had finished looking over his student’s  
journals and some of his lesson plans, Lance curled up in bed and felt the empty space in his bed. Even  
though the couple had only been dating for a little over half a year, they spent a lot of time together. A  
lot of nights either Lance ended up staying over at Shiro’s or vice-versa. Lance even missed the living  
space heaters that were the dogs curled up at the end of the bed. 

Lance was scared to take the next step in their relationship, he had never been in a serious relationship  
like this. Shiro was amazing and Lance didn’t want to lose him. Lance was pulled away from his  
thoughts by his phone vibrating on the nightstand beside him. It was Shiro.

  
“Hey, what’s up?” Lance said. It had actually gotten kind of late without Lance noticing and he was  
surprised that Shiro was still awake.

  
“I’ve been trying to fall asleep, but it’s been almost an hour and I just can’t. I’ve been wracking my  
brain trying to figure out what was keeping me up, then I realized it was you. I can’t fall asleep because  
I’ve gotten so used to you being beside me and holding you in my arms.”

  
“Shiro… that is literally the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me…” Lance paused. “I feel the  
exact same way.”

  
“Would it be bad if I drove over there right now?” Shiro chuckled.

  
“Um, no! Get your cute butt over here!”

…

  
Lance sighed and settled into Shiro’s arms, feeling warm and comfortable.

  
“Shiro, are you awake?” Lance whispered. Shiro mumbled yes, obviously already half asleep. Here  
goes nothing.

  
“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another installment of this au! I didn't think I would write more for this au but it's so cute and fluffy I had to. Maybe I'll add more to this in the future...


End file.
